


The Plight of Average Joe

by MastermindKiyondo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastermindKiyondo/pseuds/MastermindKiyondo
Summary: Naegi discovers a secret about one of his classmates. It's not a good secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Naegi was feeling somewhat comfortable. It was a strange feeling, as he was trapped inside the school he’d dreamed of attending, and the fact that his class was forced to comply with horrible rules in order to escape. It was even worse, considering that some or even most of his classmates would die, never seeing the light of day again. However, his tenseness was alleviated by his newest friend: the Ultimate Moral Compass, Ishimaru. Admittedly, he’d found the man to be overly strict and even a bit frightening; he had rather thick eyebrows that made him appear as if he were angry, and deep crimson eyes. He had a certain pleasantness that made Naegi enjoy his company.

He listened to him happily chatter about his political views, having a light debate with him about the topics on which he did have an opinion. He certainly wasn’t very knowledgable on the subject at all, as he was disinterested in it in general, but he knew about a few major things that were common knowledge. He was simply letting Ishimaru speak about something that made him happy, and if it was a lengthy discussion of politics, then so be it. It wasn’t such a big deal. As long as his friend was happy, he could listen to it all day and night.

After a long discussion, it became late, and Ishimaru was adamant on going to sleep at exactly 10 o’ clock at night. Naegi decided to go to his room as well, as Ishimaru would not allow him to hear the end of it if he did not. Again, he didn’t mind, as Ishimaru was his friend. He didn’t want to upset him, of course. He walked with Ishimaru until they had to go their separate ways toward their rooms. Naegi wasn’t the rule breaking type, anyway. He opened to door to his room, stepping inside with a sigh. He kicked off his shoes and laid fully clothed on his bed, knowing full well he would be unable to sleep that night. There had been no recent deaths and tensions were high because of it.

As Naegi thought more about it, he realized that the only one who wasn’t tense was Ishimaru. He wondered why and how that could be, as even his best friend Mondo was having trouble hiding his nerves. He didn’t want to think… No, Ishimaru couldn’t be involved in this. It wasn’t possible. He was too nice, and a moral compass to boot. What was he thinking? Perhaps Ishimaru just had a strong will, or perhaps even hope. It could just be that. However, that nagging thought stayed in the back of Naegi’s head, invading his brain with suspicion and mistrust.

Naegi got up, feeling restless. Perhaps if he took a walk around, he’d clear his head and maybe tire himself out as an added bonus. He quietly slipped out of his room and strolled down the hall, stepping carefully as it was dark. It was peaceful despite the circumstances, and Naegi felt himself starting to relax. This did not last for long. His muscles tensed up once more when he thought he heard footsteps behind him. His pace quickened, but the sound of almost familiar boots grew ever closer. A gloved hand finally caught his shoulder, and a soft, cold male voice spoke.

“You shouldn’t be out so late, Makoto.”


	2. Chapter 2

An immense feeling of dread welled in Naegi’s chest. He knew that voice, though he desperately doubted, hoped that it wasn’t who he believed it to be. He didn’t want to turn and face the owner of the voice, even as the grip on his shoulder grew tighter. The man behind him spoke again. “You have such abysmal manners. Didn’t anyone ever teach you that it’s disrespectful to not look at someone who’s speaking to you…?”

Naegi opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came from him. He was petrified, so paralyzed by fear that he couldn’t turn to look behind him. His fear only grew as he felt another hand grasp him, slowly pushing him to turn around. Naegi trembled as he stared into the face of a man in a militaristic black and white uniform. He didn’t recognize him at first, but he quickly realized he was gazing into the icy red eyes of Ishimaru. He put the pieces together in a split second; Ishimaru was the traitor. He was the one who’d trapped them all here to begin with.

It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be possible! Perhaps he was just dreaming. Yes, that must be it. He was dreaming. Now, if only he could wake up. He pinched his forearm, but to no avail. This wasn’t a dream, he realized; this was real. His friend was behind everything. He stared in disbelief as Ishimaru clutched the front of his shoulders this time, a soft smile appearing on his face. It seemed off; it wasn’t the friendly smile of the Ishimaru he knew. Did that person even truly exist? 

Ishimaru chuckled softly. “You look so idiotic, staring like that. I’d suggest you stop, before I force you to. Besides, you’re already due for a lesson on why you shouldn’t be out past curfew.”

“A lesson?” Naegi finally forced out; he had so many questions and no answers.

Ishimaru gained a dangerous look. His voice became a growl as his dark eyes bore into Naegi’s. “Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t realize I had a fucking stutter…”

Naegi flinched. Had he imagined it, or had Ishimaru actually swore at him? He seemed to have lost his ability to speak once more, and simply gazed at Ishimaru, who looked as if he were going to murder him at any moment. Instead of murdering him, however, Ishimaru smiled in an unsettling way. “How about we have a little one-on-one session? Clearly you need some personal instruction on why it’s not exactly in your best interest to break my rules.”

“I’d…rather not…” Naegi said without thinking.

The sharp, mirthless laugh that came from Ishimaru made Naegi jump. The man who he’d thought was his friend roared with horrible, bitter laughter before snarling in his face. “You didn’t have a choice.”


End file.
